fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
The Bedlam Family
The Bedlam family is an extremely large lineage starting 400 years ago with ~13 generations. Unlike a traditional family, it's more of a bloodline as only those that are descendants of the head of the family inherit their signature hot pink eyes, immortality, and role in the Great Game. The first member of the family made a deal with some being 400 years ago in order to become a completely omnipotent deity. The drawback was that after 400 years (ending ~20 years ago) he would die, and everyone of his bloodline would be forced to kill each other, with the final member remaining inheriting godhood for another 400 years. This unnamed head of the family had one child with a mysterious reclusive woman whose powerful epithet incurred upon him and his offspring immortality as well as their eye color. Due to the influence of Dandra, members are only allowed to fight people within their rough strength and age bracket, giving a chance for a lot of members to avoid immediate disintegration. They are also each given a "bauble", which is a relatively weak artifact personally tailored to each member. Each of the characters deals with their current or eventual fate and the stress that comes from it in their own ways. Members Dandra An exotic and mysterious individual, Dandra is among the older members of the family, and excluding the two heads of the family that are either non-present or deceased, she is by far the strongest of the family. Despite this, she seems largely disinterested with actually participating in the Great Game. Instead she acts as almost a referee or even a rule setter, forcing members to only fight people in "their bracket". The reason why she does this is unknown, but due to her power everyone obliges, or else. Dandra also makes a habit to give each member of the family a "bauble", which gives them a small secondary passive effect. Seda Seda is a lonely 14 year old Half-Ghost girl. Her race is a unique oddity that happens extremely rarely time to time. Normally Half-Ghosts have soulless bodies with spirits that orbit around them, but Seda lacks the understanding of her physiology to property control it, imbuing herself with ghostly energy. She acts as the hall monitor and night guard for her high school since she needs little to no sleep. Even then she spends a lot of her time wandering the woods and city at night while reading and speaking to the dead. She wields a special Spiritsteel Sword she forged with her mom using her epithet. Seda lacks understanding on how to "be human" and desires social interaction despite being averse to it and unable to perform in. Her closest friend is her older brother, who despite being a complete weirdo loser also shares some interests with her, and is probably the least crazy person in her immediate family which eases her anxiety. Devlin A 16 year old high school student, Devlin is generally considered a walking accident and a complete failure at life. Due to his epithet there's a potential that everything he does will critically fail in a massive chain reaction that destroys everyone and everything around him. He's also kind of a loser with very loser hobbies, and is generally made fun of at school. Devlin takes this as motivation to spite the earth itself and continue living and screaming until the world finally stops beating on him so much. All he wants is to live a normal life free of shenanigans, which is pretty hard considering his heritage marks him for death at birth. Because of this he's grown to hate his eccentric family, with the exception of his younger sister and only real friend Seda. He tries to be a "cool guy" but his general loser energy prevents him from really succeeding. Pretty much everyone assumes he'll die pretty much immediately after he turns 18. Devlin works at a part-time job and owns a car, which he completely pays for herself. Ryder The 17 year old oldest sibling of Seda's, Ryder is one of very few mundies in the family, as the Epithet User to Mundie ratio is reversed in their bloodline. Despite this seeming downside, Ryder is an incredibly confident motorcycle cool girl, with charisma so weaponized that she can use it to deflect attacks. Wielding an electric guitar made of steel and with a buzz saw at the end, Ryder is fully equipped to take on her family. Unlike her siblings she's ready to take on what the world throws at her. Despite first impressions, she's far from an cocky showoff. She has some real combat prowess and a brilliant combat mind within her. Morpheus One of the oldest members of the family and the brother of Dandra, Morpheus is the God of Nightmares. Due to his epithet he was forced into a comatose state for basically his entire life, so to his family he appeared completely asleep while he faded in and out of consciousness in his paralyzed body. He eventually developed his epithet in the dream world until it eventually grew strong enough to let him separate his soul from his body, effectively dying and being free in the Dreamscape. However, it took actual centuries to redevelop a connection to the world. For a long time he could only be present in the minds of those who are insane (or maybe his presence made people insane in the first place, potato potahto), before being able to interact with the real world to a limited extent within the past few months. He is surprisingly chipper and optimistic and is fascinated by seemingly normal real world occurrences while completely bored by otherworldly chaos since he lived that for over three hundred years. He spends his free time playing scrabble in the old folk's home and works as a substitute teacher. Due to Morpheus' unique physiological circumstances, he is considered dead by the family and the family's Great Game, and no one in the family knows he exists nor does he know he's technically a Bedlam. Teagan The first Bedlam to appear in DBA, he is a memory assassin and absolute weeb. He's kind of a big garbage basement dweller, but his ultimate desire is to be left alone. The stress from the family curse has been debilitating, and so he's dedicated his life to fading from the world and ensuring his own safety. He is one of the few Class 2s of the current generation of Bedlams, due to training to become stronger for his own protection. He has deleted all memories of his existence from his immediate family out of crippling paranoia, with only a select few friends to keep him company. He's a big loser and thinks of himself as an intellectual, especially about anime and video games.Category:Groups